She and Her Fox
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Bagi Sakura, partner bukan hanya untuk menjadi bodyguard atau pembantu, melainkan menjadi teman dan juga keluarga. Dan itu telah Sakura dapatkan dari Naruto, hal yang tak bisa diganti oleh siluman lain manapun. [FOR #4LOVESHOTS #R.E.A.L #Fox #2]


**Disclaimer :** Semua karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

For [4LOVE-SHOTS] event

 **Tema : Fox**

 **By. R.E.A.L (Rinzu15 the 4** **th** **Espada & Lsamudraputra)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2**

 **She and Her Fox**

 **.**

"Naruto!"

Laki-laki berambut kuning yang dipanggil namanya itu dalam sedetik sudah berubah wujud menjadi seekor rubah besar yang gagah. Ia berlari kencang melewati pepohonan besar dan melompati bebatuan dengan lincah menuju seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang telah menunggunya di seberang sungai kecil. Sang gadis, Sakura, segera melompat ke atas punggung Naruto begitu sang rubah berlari menghampirinya. Tanpa jeda, mereka melanjutkan aksinya.

"Aku melihatnya terbang menuju utara. Keluar menuju bukit, kita pasti bisa tepat waktu untuk menghadangnya," ujar gadis berambut merah muda yang wajahnya kini di penuhi garis-garis pengaktifkan _byakugou_.

"Dimengerti," jawab sang rubah seraya menambah kecepatannya. Sakura mempererat pegangannya pada Naruto. Sebelah tangannya memegang busur sementaradi punggungnya melekat _bag_ khusus yang berisi anak panah.

Begitu sampai di ujung bukit, Sakura mendongak ke langit dan menemukan seekor makhluk besar yang terbang.

"Itu dia!" Sakura menyeringai dan segera menarik anak panahnya. Ia mengarahkan busurnya ke arah makhluk tersebut dan anak panah segera berkilau karena memendarkan cahaya.

Setelah menemukan titik yang tepat, tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu melepaskan anak panahnya. Dengan cepat, benda tajam dan bercahaya itu melesat ke langit dan mengenai sang makhluk besar dengan akurat.

BRUUSSSHHH!

Sang makhluk pun hancur berkeping-keping sebelum kemudian menghilang bagai serpihan debu. Sakura tersenyum seraya menurunkan busurnya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto!" Ia memeluk leher sang rubah yang hangat dan mengelusnya lembut.

Makhluk yang dihabisi Sakura merupakan siluman jahat yang akhir-akhir ini membuat warga desa resah karena sudah tiga orang yang meninggal akibat dimangsanya. Sakura yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural lebih dari manusia biasa, bertugas untuk melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu. Sakura merupakan generasi ke-18 dari keturunan yang biasa disebut dengan 'pembasmi siluman' di klan Haruno.

Bukan hanya klan Haruno saja yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membasmi para siluman, banyak juga klan lain di tempat yang berbeda, namun klan Haruno sudah memiliki nama besar di kalangan para pembasmi siluman sebagai klan terbaik dan begitu disegani.

Saat memasuki mode bertarung, seorang pembasmi siluman akan mengalami sedikit perubahan pada sebagian fisik. Pada kasus Sakura, ia akan mengaktifkan _Byakugou_ , dimana stamina, kecepatan dan ketepatan Sakura akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari manusia biasa, ditambah keistimewaan pada Sakura adalah ia mampu menyembuhkan luka ringan hingga sedang tanpa operasi, hanya dengan menyalurkan sedikit energi penyembuh yang merupakan mukjizat yang diterima Sakura dari alam.

Seorang pembasmi siluman juga berkontrak dengan siluman yang berhasil dikendalikannya. Dia bebas menentukan siapapun untuk menjadi _partner_ nya. Dengan melakukan kontrak dengan seorang siluman atau lebih, itu berarti mereka menjadi satu.

Bagi yang belum mampu sepenuhnya untuk mengendalikan partner silumannya, bukan tidak mungkin, justru si yang empunya yang akan dimangsa oleh siluman tersebut. Karena itu, seorang pembasmi siluman selain harus memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang hebat, mereka juga harus memiliki kekuatan batin yang kuat. Jangan sampai malah dirinya dikendalikan oleh sang siluman. Bagaimanapun, seorang siluman tetaplah siluman yang memiliki jiwa negatif yang besar, layaknya seekor binatang buas yang telah dijinakkan. Namun bukan tidak mungkin juga ada siluman yang benar-benar setia pada majikannya.

Sama halnya dengan pemburu siluman yang akan mengaktifkan mode bertarungnya, siluman yang menjadi rekan dari pemburu juga bisa berubah bentuk ke wujud manusia, dan saat bertarung akan berubah wujud ke mode siluman, dalam hal ini, Naruto berubah wujud ke mode Fox.

Sakura sendiri tak sengaja bertemu Naruto di sebuah kuil yang tak terawat. Ia tak mengerti apapun tentang menjadi pembasmi siluman dan sebagainya, sampai ia kemudian mendapat penjelasan dari orangtuanya. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto seolah menjadi awal dari tugasnya ini. Ia tak membencinya, sebaliknya, ia senang bisa melindungi desa dan bisa terus bersama Naruto. Mereka seakan sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama. Sakura merasa nyaman bersama Naruto, meskipun ia berbeda dengan Sakura. Apa mungkin karena Naruto bukan siluman murni atau karena alasan lain, ia tak tahu.

Naruto juga sangat senang bersama Sakura. Gadis itu begitu mengerti dirinya. Ia jadi punya alasan untuk hidup di tengah hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Sakura selalu memperlakukannya selayaknya manusia. Tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu melihatnya sebagai makhluk yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dan Naruto tak punya sedikitpun rasa untuk mengkhianati _partner_ nya itu. Sebaliknya, ia telah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu, mengabdi padanya seumur hidupnya dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Ia tak punya alasan lain selain untuk gadis itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kau pasti sudah lapar, bukan? Seharian ini memburu siluman jelek itu." ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh. " _Byakugo, Deactive_!" Sakura menonaktifkan mode pemburu silumannya.

Naruto balas tertawa. "Yah, tidak buruk juga, Sakura- _chan_. Ini sebagai latihan juga untukku agar bisa semakin kuat."

"Ck, jangan memikirkan hal itu terus-terusan. Kau juga harus bersenang-senang sedikit, _baka_."

"Melihatmu tertawa seperti itu sudah membuatku senang, Nona." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum untuk Sakura yang sedang menungganginya.

"Huh, berhenti menyebutku begitu. Menyebalkan." Sakura mendengus. "Ingat, kita ini partner, bukan majikan-bawahan."

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, Nonaku yang cantik."

"Narutooo!" Sakura meremas sejumput bulu oranye Naruto yang lebat.

"O-oke, Sakura- _chan_."

"Kau menyebalkan, ya?"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sakura- _chan_. Apa kali ini aku bisa mendapatkan ramen?"

"Kalau kau menggodaku terus seperti tadi, aku akan membatalkannya."

"Aahhh, Sakura- _chan_ , maafkan aku! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Sakura mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil. " _Baka_. Ayo jalan."

"Siap."

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

"Aku pulang, _Okaa-sama_!" Dengan riang Sakura berseru. Di belakangnya, Naruto yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya, mengikuti. Gerakan gadis itu terhenti sejenak saat melihat dua pasang sandal yang asing di dalam rumah, menandakan bahwa sedang ada tamu. Perasaan Sakura mendadak tidak enak. Ia pun segera masuk, berniat untuk memberi salam setelah itu segera makan siang.

"Selamat datang, Sakura," jawab sang ibu. "Dan juga Naruto..."

Sakura tak berkata banyak saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Mimik wajahnya dalam sekejap menjadi malas bercampur sebal. Di hadapannya adalah Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura, penasehat dari klan Haruno.

"Selamat datang, Nona Sakura," ucap Koharu dengan pandangan tajam. "Baru menyelesaikan misi kurasa?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kebetulan sekali. Duduklah, ada yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Masalah apa?"

"Duduklah dulu, Sakura. Itu tidak sopan," tegur sang ibu, Mebuki.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura pun menurut. Merasa pembicaraan ini penting, Naruto membungkukkan badan lalu keluar dari ruang tamu, menutup pintunya, dan menunggu di lorong penghubung ruang tamu dengan ruangan lainnya.

"Setelah tadi berdiskusi dengan ibumu, kami ke sini membawa data para siluman kuat yang cocok untuk menjadi partnermu," jelas Koharu. "Mereka sudah kami uji dan kami pantau sedemikian rupa. Jadi kami tidak sembarangan untuk memilihnya. Kau adalah calon penerus dari ketua klan, maka kami memilihkan yang terbaik."

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku sudah memilih partnerku sendiri." Sakura menjawab dengan dingin. Ia sudah mengira bahwa mereka akan membahas hal ini lagi. Hal yang sudah membuatnya jengah.

"Kami tidak mengizinkan seorang calon penerus klan memiliki partner yang bukan siluman murni. Tak pernah ada sejarahnya. Lagipula, partnermu itu merupakan makhluk yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Dia hanya setengah siluman liar."

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Naruto!" Sakura menggebrak meja, mulai semakin kesal dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan juga klan. Kalau Nona tidak mau memilih, maka kami yang akan menentukan. Kami harap Nona segera menghapus kontrak dengan setengah siluman itu atau kami terpaksa harus memakai cara kasar." Kali ini Homura angkat bicara.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengaturku! Aku tidak punya masalah selama bersama Naruto. Kami selalu berhasil mengalahkan para siluman jahat. Apa itu tidak cukup menjadi bukti untuk kalian kalau Naruto juga kuat? Dan bukankah, Naruto telah masuk dalam rilis satu dari sembilan siluman terkuat generasi saat ini!"

"Sepertinya Nona belum mengerti. Setengah siluman dan siluman murni tentu saja berbeda. Siluman murni tak akan pernah mengalami saat lemah, sementara setengah siluman... ada saat kekuatannya melemah, hatinya labil seperti manusia, terkadang juga melankolis. Itu tentu berdampak buruk bagi majikan. Seorang calon penerus ketua harus memiliki siluman yang kukuh, tak terpancing emosi, dan memprioritaskan tugasnya apapun yang terjadi," terang Koharu. "Masih ada sebagian jiwa manusia pada siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu."

Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Kalau bukan orang berpengaruh, Sakura pasti sudah dari tadi melancarkan tinjunya pada wajah mereka. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan mengganti Naruto dengan siapapun." Sakura beranjak berdiri.

"Kami belum selesai bicara, Nona."

"Bagiku sudah," jawab Sakura tegas. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. "Kalian bilang tidak ada sejarahnya? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuat sejarahnya."

"Sakura!" seru Mebuki.

BLAAMM!

Pintu pun ditutup dengan cukup keras.

Sakura kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Sampai kapan mereka terus mencampuri urusannya? Mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali juga ia menolak. Tapi mereka tak ada habisnya mengganggu kehidupannya; apa yang telah menjadi pilihannya. Bagi Sakura, _partner_ bukan hanya untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ atau pembantu, melainkan menjadi teman dan juga keluarga. Dan itu telah Sakura dapatkan dari Naruto, hal yang tak bisa diganti oleh siluman lain manapun.

Berpikir kalau ia harus mengganti Naruto dan membuangnya...

Tanpa sadar Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menatapnya cemas. Sakura sampai lupa kalau Naruto masih menunggunya di depan pintu. Ia hampir saja menangis di depannya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Ia tak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Maaf, ya, kau jadi harus menunggu. Ayo kita segera makan!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"B-bukan hal penting! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Sudahlah, ayo!" Sakura segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi.

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura dengan sedih. Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahan di keluarga ini. Ia tahu, ia tidak diharapkan untuk menjadi _partner_ Sakura. Setengah siluman berarti merupakan keturunan antara manusia dan siluman. Ibu Naruto merupakan siluman, namun ia jatuh cinta pada ayah Naruto yang merupakan manusia biasa. Karena itulah istilah 'setengah siluman' itu muncul.

Naruto senang karena Sakura mempertahankannya. Selama ini juga ia selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat, agar ia pantas untuk menjadi pelindung gadis itu. Agar ia tak kalah dengan para siluman murni. Tapi kalau harus melihat Sakura yang tertekan seperti ini... Ia tidak mau egois.

Punggung Sakura makin menjauh.

Dan pandangan Naruto mulai buram karena airmata.

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

SLAASSH!

Kuku tajam sang siluman harimau berhasil merobek kulit Naruto yang kini berwujud rubah. Darah mulai terlihat mengalir di kaki sebelah kanannya.

"Naruto!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tetaplah fokus membidik!" teriak Naruto yang mulai balik menyerang.

Kecepatan siluman harimau itu sangat luar biasa, ia hampir kewalahan.

Sakura kembali pada posisinya. Ia kesulitan mengunci bidikannya karena siluman kali ini begitu gesit, gerakannya hampir tak terlihat. "Sial!" gerutunya saat ia tak tepat sasaran lagi dalam menembakkan anak panahnya. Siluman harimau itu kembali membuat Naruto terjengkang. Rupanya cakar sang siluman beracun dan mengakibatkan Naruto semakin tidak fokus.

Sang siluman berlari cepat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu menembakkan kembali anak panahnya, namun berhasil dihalau oleh makhluk tersebut. Sakura melompat saat sang siluman melayangkan cakarnya. Sakura menendang dengan keras bagian punggung sang siluman sampai tanah yang dipijaknya remuk. Namun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Dalam sekejap, sang siluman kembali bangkit dan menyerang Sakura lagi.

Saat cakarnya hanya tinggal berjarak satu inci lagi, Sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa di belakangnya terhalang sebuah batu besar. Ia salah langkah, menyebabkan dirinya terperangkap.

"Santapan lezat. Kekuatanku bisa bertambah berkali-kali lipat hanya dengan menyantap darah seorang pembasmi siluman sepertimu." geram siluman itu.

Sakura memejamkan mata menanti rasa sakit yang sedikit lagi menghampirinya, namun hal itu tak juga terjadi setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

Suara koyakan terdengar. Darah berwarna hijau pekat terciprat ke wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya. Sesosok siluman bertubuh rakun muncul di hadapannya. Ia berhasil menumbangkan siluman harimau dalam sekejap. Sakura membelalak.

"Jadi dia si setengah siluman itu. Ck, benar-benar lemah," ucap sang rakun.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

Sang rakun yang ukuran tubuhnya sama dengan Naruto dalam mode Fox menatap tajam gadis itu. Perlahan, ia kemudian kembali ke wujud manusianya. Seorang laki-laki berparas dingin dengan rambut merah berdiri tampak angkuh.

"Dia adalah Gaara. Siluman rakun yang akan menjadi partnermu, Nona Sakura," jawab seseorang yang Sakura kenali.

Dua sosok petinggi desa datang ke lokasi pertarungan tanpa diundang.

"Koharu- _san_ , kau! Sudah kubilang kalau ak―"

"Ini bukti kalau setengah siluman tak bisa dibandingkan dengan siluman murni. Bukan begitu, Nona? Apa Anda mau menyangkal lagi?" sambung Koharu lagi.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengganti Naruto. Apa kau tidak dengar?!"

"Nona, kalau kau bersikeras terus, aku bisa saja menyuruh Gaara untuk melenyapkan setengah siluman itu," ancam Homura.

"Jangan macam-macam, Homura- _san_!"

"Kalau Nona tidak mau hal itu terjadi, maka turuti saja perintah kami. Segeralah lakukan kontrak dengan Gaara. Kami beri waktu dalam dua hari," ujar Koharu seraya pergi.

"Dasar nenek tua!" Sakura lalu menatap Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia mendengus lalu segera menghampiri Naruto yang kini tak sadarkan diri akibat racun yang telah menyebar. Tubuhnya telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Naruto, bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

"Ini adalah waktu lemahnya. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama. Waktu bagi para setengah siluman kehilangan kekuatan silumannya," Gaara menggumam. Sakura mendelik sebal, lalu segera membopong Naruto untuk mengobatinya.

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

Mata biru Naruto terbuka perlahan. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya sekitar. Ia mengenalinya sebagai ruangan Sakura.

"Naruto, syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Perlahan Naruto bangkit. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing sambil mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Begitu ingatannya kembali, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_..."

"Apa maksudmu, _baka_? Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku hampir menyebabkan kau terbunuh. Aku telah gagal. Aku... memang tidak pantas menjadi _partner_ mu."

"Hei, jangan bicara macam-macam, Naruto."

Naruto menunduk. Ia tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi ia sudah banyak berpikir. "Sakura- _chan_... hapus saja kontrak denganku."

Sakura membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "A-apa?"

"Benar apa kata penasehat itu. Aku cuma setengah siluman. Aku tidak sekuat siluman murni. Ini akan membahayakanmu."

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak mau lagi menjadi _partner_ ku?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku ingin. Sangat ingin! Aku senang ada seseorang yang mau mengakuiku dan memberiku kepercayaan walaupun aku seperti ini, tapi―"

"'Seperti ini apa?!" teriak Sakura geram. "Jadi kau mau ikut-ikutan para orangtua itu? Kau mau menyerah? Kau mau mengakui pada mereka kalau kau lemah?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu tertekan seperti ini, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto. Sakura tertegun. Matanya membulat. "Itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Setiap kali kau membelaku di depan mereka, aku menjadi semakin merasa tidak berguna. Aku membuatmu menanggung hal ini. Kau adalah calon penerus ketua klan. Kau akan menjadi panutan dan orang yang disegani. Aku tidak mau membuat reputasimu buruk dalam klanmu."

"Jadi... Kau mengkhawatirkan itu? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah juga?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , maaf aku―"

"Aku tidak peduli kalaupun aku tidak menjadi penerus ketua klan kalau itu berarti aku harus membuangmu."

Naruto terhenyak dengan mata membulat.

"Ikatan ini jauh lebih penting dibanding menjadi penerus ketua klan." Sakura beranjak dengan langkah gontai. "Tapi... kalau kau mau menyerah, aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu."

Pintu terbuka dan menutup, menninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam membisu, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan tangis.

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

Terjadi kerusuhan di sebuah rumah warga. Jeritan ketakutan dan langkah-langkah yang berlarian menghiasi daerah sekitarnya. Seorang warga biasa tiba-tiba kerasukan siluman jahat dan menyerang orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Arashi- _niichan_ , hentikan! Keluarlah dari tubuh Arashi- _niichan_!" teriak seorang perempuan berusia 14 tahunan. Ia mencoba mendekati sang kakak, namun ditahan oleh para biksu yang mencoba mengeluarkan siluman yang merasuki tubuh laki-laki bernama Arashi.

Sakura tergopoh-gopoh ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Buruk sekali, tanpa Naruto, ia harus berlari sendiri. Biasanya ia akan menunggangi Naruto yang dalam mode Fox. Tapi, ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Naruto tidak mau menjadi _partner_ nya lagi, bukan? Ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian.

"Sakura- _san_ , syukurlah Anda datang. Siluman itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai berubah wujud. Kalau tidak cepat, tubuhnya akan benar-benar diambil alih," seru salah satu biksu.

"Bagaimana bisa siluman merasuk ke tubuh manusia? Jangan-jangan?!" Sakura menoleh cepat ke Arashi. Ada tanda tiga koma di sisi leher Arashi, perlahan kulitnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Rambutnya memanjang berantakan dan muncul tanda bintang di hidungnya.

Sakura terganga, "I-itu a-adalah... dia adalah siluman kiriman Demon Snake, Orochimaru!"

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Sakura segera mengambil anak panah dan mengarahkannya pada siluman itu.

JLEEBB!

Satu anak panah berhasil menusuk bagian lengan kanan sang siluman. Ia berteriak dengan suara keras. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Sang siluman mencabut anak panah yang menancap di lengannya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia segera melompat menghampiri Sakura dan menyerangnya. Gadis itu berlari menghindar dan menarik busurnya lagi. Sang siluman berhasil menangkap panah itu dan mematahkannya dengan mudah. Sakura kembali melancarkan beberapa anak panahnya. Salah satunya berhasil mengenai sang siluman, namun tak cukup untuk melenyapkannya karena ternyata itu bukanlah bagian dari titik vital.

Sakura kehabisan panah cahayanya. Sang siluman melompat ke arah Sakura dan melayangkan serangan. Gadis itu menghadangnya dengan busur. Sang siluman menghentakkan busur Sakura sampai terlempar. Sakura menahan serangan dengan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas mantra dan menempelkannya di lengan kiri sang siluman. Tak berapa lama kertas itu meledak. Sang siluman menggeram keras.

Sakura terengah. Siluman itu belum kunjung tumbang, justru malah semakin mengamuk.

Sang siluman itu kembali menampakan tanda-tanda perubahan wujud, Arashi sendiri telah di kuasai sepenuhnya oleh siluman yang merasuk ke tubuhnya. Terdengar bunyi derak tulang dari arah belakang Arashi, lalu punggungnya pun membengkak.

Dua wajah muncul dari punggung Arashi.

"Siluman yang dikirim oleh Demon Snake Orochimaru... mereka semua _rank_ –S, apakah aku sanggup melawannya?" Sakura menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tinju.

"Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerah sekuat apapun musuhku!" geram Sakura, " _Byakugou, Active_!"

Lambang berlian di dahi Sakura berpijar terang lalu dari satu titik itu menjalar garis-garis _Byakugou_ ke seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Arashi dan Sakura sama-sama maju ke titik yang sama, Arashi menebaskan cakar-cakarnya pada Sakura, gadis merah muda itu merunduk cepat dan memberikan satu pukulan ke perut Arashi, terhenyak sesaat, kelengahan Arashi dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura dengan meninju dagunya.

Arashi terhuyung ke belakang, Sakura melayangkan pukulan super kuat ke satu wajah di punggung Arashi. Satu wajah menutup mata.

"Bagus, dua lagi! Jadi wajah-wajah itu adalah inti jiwa dari siluman yang masuk ke tubuh Arashi!" tukas Sakura mengatur strategi serangan.

"Tidak! Arashi- _niichan_!" jerit sang adik yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman para biksu yang menahannya dan berlari menuju Arashi. " _Nii-chan_ , kembalilah! Jangan ambil kakakku! Keluar dari tubuhnya!"

Konsentrasi Sakura buyar seketika. "Menyingkir dari situ!" teriak Sakura.

Gadis itu berlari hendak menyelamatkan Sasame, tapi Sakura terlambat. Tangan besar penuh cakar Arashi telah menjangkau leher gadis kecil itu.

" _Ni-Nii-chan_... Bukalah matamu," ujar Sasame lirih. Airmata beriring isakan menjadi asa untuk gadis kecil itu agar sang kakak sadar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan meluncur keras ke wajah disalah satu punggung Arashi, membuat cengkeramannya melepas. Gadis itu terjatuh dan segera ditolong Sakura. Sang siluman dihajar tanpa ampun oleh siluman rakun.

"Dua inti jiwa sudah dikalahkan, kali ini kau takkan bisa melawan." Ujar Gaara dingin, " _Racoon mode, active_!"

Tubuh Gaara perlahan membesar membentuk wujud rakun.

Maka, Arashi-pun bukanlah lagi tandingan siluman rakun tersebut. Gaara menghajar Arashi tanpa ampun. Tanpa belas kasih.

Sakura reflek memeluk Sasame, menekan kepala gadis kecil itu ke dadanya agar Sasame tak menyaksikan kekerasan brutal Gaara terhadap Arashi.

Meski ia tak melihat karena tubuh Sakura melingkupinya, ia bisa mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari kakaknya, dentuman-dentuman yang seakan-akan menghancurkan tanah serta bunyi-bunyi horor lainnya yang ia yakini dari tubuh sang kakak.

"Sakura- _neesan_ , kumohon, selamatkan kakakku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kakakku," isak gadis berambut oranye bernama Sasame itu dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Gaara!" Sakura berteriak. "Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh laki-laki yang dirasukinya!"

Namun Gaara sama sekali tak menghiraukan seruan Sakura. Prioritasnya hanya satu, yaitu melenyapkan sang siluman meski ia juga harus melenyapkan medianya sekaligus.

"Kumohon..." pinta Sasame dengan nada menghiba.

Sakura mengelus rambut Sasame. "Aku akan berusaha, Sasame- _chan_."

Gadis pink itu berlari meraih busurnya yang terlempar akibat pertarungannya dengan Arashi tadi. Ia memungut satu anak panah cahaya yang tergelatak tak jauh dari sana dan menembakkannya pada dua siluman yang tengah bergelut. Sayang, tembakan Sakura sedikit melenceng. Gaara terdistraksi oleh serangan tak diduga Sakura. Ia kehilangan fokusnya sehingga membuka celah bagi Arashi untuk menyerang. Arashi, meski bertubuh kecil dari siluman rakun, berhasil meninju Gaara hingga terlempar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?!" seru Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bisa membunuh manusia yang dirasukinya dengan serangan fisik seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Tugasku hanya melenyapkannya," jawab Gaara datar. Ia segera bangkit dan kembali menyerang Arashi.

"Sial. Ini tidak bagus! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku kehabisan panah cahaya..."

Siluman rakun membanting tubuh monster Arashi sampai terlempar cukup keras menghantam rumah-rumah warga, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berteriak dan berlarian. Sasame menjerit, tak rela jika sampai hal itu menghabisi nyawa kakaknya.

Siluman rakun mengacungkan ekornya lalu membelitkan ekor tersebut pada tubuh Arashi yang sudah tak menunjukan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Ditariknya ekornya lalu diarahkan dihadapan wajahnya. "Lemah... jahat... sungguh tak berguna, kau hanya sampah di dunia ini" ejek Gaara sebagai pemenang pertarungan. Diarahkan tangannya ke depan Arashi yang tergantung bermeter-meter dari tanah karena belitan ekor Gaara.

"Tidak... jangan lakukan itu..." tubuh Sakura bergetar, perlahan airmatanya menetes, bukan hanya siluman itu yang akan mati, tapi juga dengan Arashi.

Cakar-cakar tajam keluar dari sela jemari siluman rakun. "Siluman jahat... tempatmu adalah di..." seringai siluman rakun.

Sakura menggeleng dengan ketakutan yang mengerjap tubuhnya, "Siapapun, siapapun, hentikan ini!"

"Jangan, jangan lakukan itu, jangan bunuh kakakku!" Sasame tak kalah syok dengan Sakura.

Gaara mengayunkan tangan dan cakar-cakarnya siap membelah tubuh Arashi.

"TIDAK! JANGAAANNN!" Sasame berteriak histeris.

"NARUTOOO!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sasame, Sakura tanpa sadar ikut berteriak memanggil sang _partner_.

Bagai kilat, tiba-tiba seekor rubah besar muncul membuat tanah berdebum. Dengan cepat, ia berlari dan menerjang siluman rakun. Siluman rakun jatuh berguling ke samping terkena serudukan dari siluman rubah. Naruto segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menahan Arashi lalu menggigit tengkuk monster itu dengan taringnya yang tajam, tepat di titik vital dimana lambang tiga koma yang menjadi jiwa sang siluman yang merasukinya.

Perlahan tubuh monster Arashi menyusut dan sedikit demi sedikit berhasil kembali ke wujud manusia seperti sebelumnya. Siluman yang merasukinya pun lenyap.

Semua yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu menghela napas syukur dan tak lama kemudian saling bersorak gembira. Sasame segera berlari memeluk kakaknya yang terlentang ditanah.

Gaara, yang telah kembali ke wujud manusia, mendecih lalu tanpa basa-basi pergi dari sana, merasa tidak terima dirinya kalah oleh satu serangan yang dilakukan makhluk setengah siluman itu.

Sakura terduduk dengan takjub. Sungguh, Ia tak sadar telah memanggil Naruto.

Sang rubah berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud memanggilmu―"

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Aku telah berniat untuk ingkar janji dan mengkhianatimu..."

"Ingkar janji?"

"Aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu mengabdi padamu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku malah egois dan meragukan kepercayaanmu. Aku sadar, kau ternyata tak kunjung menghapus kontrak kita. Aku... Apa aku masih kau harapkan untuk menjadi _partner_ mu dan memaafkanku?"

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi Sakura akhirnya menangis juga. " _Baka_! Kau benar-benar _baka_!"

"Apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengganti dan membuangmu."

" _Fox mode, deactive_!"

" _Byakugou, deactive_!"

Naruto kembali ke wujud manusianya, begitu pula Sakura yang sudah kembali ke mode non-bertarungnya.

Keduanya berdiri begitu dekat, safir beradu kilau dengan emerald.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Sakura erat. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu dan berlatih lebih keras lagi supaya aku semakin kuat. Akan kubuktikan kepada semua orang yang meremehkanku, bahwa aku pantas berada disisimu."

Sakura hanya terdiam, memberikan kesempatan pada kehangatan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Maka selalu kukatakan padamu...," ujar Naruto pelan tapi pasti, "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura- _chan_ , dalam terang dan dalam gelapmu, dalam sadar dan lelapmu,dalam hidup dan matimu, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu."

"Teruslah begitu, Naruto" Sakura makin nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

Suara batuk yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat itu membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa ia kini di kelilingi warga desa, khususnya klan Fuuma, membuat ia dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dengan menahan semburat malu yang menjalar dan memanas dipipinya.

Biksu-biksu yang ada disana mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan cengiran super lebar dari Naruto.

Arashi yang kini dipapah oleh Sasame juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. "Terima kasih, Fox, karena telah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Hehe... tak masalah, aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih..." Arashi perlahan maju mendekati Naruto dan merentangkan tangan, "Bolehkan aku memelukmu juga."

"E...eeeeh?!" Naruto sontak terkejut, "Ja-jangan! Aku geli dipeluk laki-laki!" Naruto mundur perlahan tapi Arashi makin maju mendekati.

"Ini ucapan terima kasihku, Fox."

"Ja-jangaaaan!" Naruto lari pontang-panting, "Jangan peluk akuuuu!"

Sakura, Arashi, Sasame dan warga desa tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Naruto berlari kencang ketakutan.

 **.**

 **~R.E.A.L~**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Jadi, bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Rapat?" Sakura mendelik sebal.

"Pembicaraan kalian dengan para penasehat itu. Apa mereka masih memaksamu?"

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa membungkam mereka untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Kejadian kemarin sepertinya cukup untuk memberi tamparan kecil bagi mereka. Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk menghalangi kita. Makanya kita juga tidak boleh kalah. Ini sebagai batu loncatan. Kepercayaan warga desa memberi dukungan berpengaruh untuk kita." Sakura nyengir.

Naruto balas nyengir lebar.

"Aku akan berusaha, Nonaku!"

"Baka!"

"Apa kali ini kau akan mentraktirku ramen spesial?"

"Ramen lagi, ramen lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu ciuman di pipi?"

BUGH!

"Aww! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau berkata sembarangan!"

"Nee, ayolah, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Berisik!"

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, tanpa pria itu ketahui, Sakura tersenyum simpul. Mungkin ke depan akan ada banyak ujian yang lain, namun Sakura tidak akan menyerah. Bersama Naruto, ia pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Karena ia percaya Naruto akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Mereka kuat jika bersama.

 **FIN.**

Fic kedua dari seri 4Love-shots. Fic ke-3 dan ke-4 akan ditulis oleh Lsamudraputra.^_^

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca. Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan kekurangannya.


End file.
